How to Freeze a Demon's Heart
by FluffyMidKnight
Summary: This is how Inuyasha was turned into the human hating power hungry half demon he was in the first episode. The brotherly cuteness is towards the end. Takes place after the battle with Ryukotsusei. Spoilertastic. Contains my own rewrites from some scenes from the show/movies but most of it is my own.
1. Infedelity

/A/N So things to remember Inuyasha is about eight in this story. There is plenty of cute brotherly moments just be patient/

"Money is no issue when it comes to a lady as lovely as yourself," Said the aristocratic man dressed properly in a well embroidered white Hakama.

The woman he was speaking to was a beautiful woman dressed in a lovely yet obviously worn kimono. Looking at this man she was slightly starstruck, he was tall with long flowing silver hair and three swords hung from his hip... She gasped as it finally clicked who her client was.

" Inu no Taisho," the woman said quietly.

Inu no Taisho smirked, "Ah, so you know who I am then it is only fair I know who you are before you join me in my castle"

His cool yet caring voice rendered her speechless "I-i-izayoi" she stutterer.


	2. Taking Refuge

Eight and a half months later Inu no Taisho was approached by Myoga, one of his servants.

"A strange human woman has requested to see you m'lord," said Myoga.

Inu no Taisho looked curious, most humans where far too terrified to approach the ruler of the western lands castle.

"Did she give you her name," he asked

"I'm sorry m'lord, she did not she simply begged to see Lord Inu no Taisho," Myoga said, apologetic.

Inu no Taisho thought for a minute as the names of the few mortal women he knew swum through his head but he felt as though he was forgetting someone...someone important. Finally he got with much effort up to answer the door.

"No, no master your wounds are much to great after that battle with Ryukotsusei, IF THIS WOMAN IS A TRAP YOU WILL MOST CERTAINLY BE KILLED" cried Myoga

Myoga, as per usual was ignored.

"MASTER, MASTER PLEASE, WITHOUT YOUR ELDEST SON OR WIFE YOU WOULD BE EASY PRAY FOR OUR RIVELS IN THE EAST"

Inu no Taisho squished Myoga between his fingers and said "Myoga do you really take me for such a fool, I sense no strange demonic aura for miles"

"Oh,  
Yes, Yes, right m'lord, I beg your forgiveness" Myoga cried apolitically.

The woman who appeared before was very obviously not one of the noble women he had been thinking of, this woman was dressed in a ragged red kimono and wore plain sandals. Her face, however was the exact opposite. Her dark eyes shone and her face was fare but the one thing that really caught Inu no Taisho's eye was her obviously pregnant belly.

"Lord Inu no Taisho, please help me" the woman said, looking malnourished and on the verge of tears.

"I-i-izayoi" was all the great dog demon could utter in shock.

"Master you know this strange woman" Myoga asked confused.

"Myoga, leave us" Inu no Taisho demanded.

"Oh yes, right away m'lord" Myoga said as he quickly ran away.

Inu no Taisho led Izayoi into his chambers once inside Izayoi collapsed into tears, falling in his arms.

"Oh please help me m'lord, I have no food and my village shunned me when I became pregnant out of wedlock, OH I WILL SURLY BE KILLED IF ANYONE IS TO FIND OUT I'M PREGNANT WITH A DEMONS CHILD..."

_I impregnated a human, how could I have been so callous. I indulged myself, improper for someone of my standing. There is only one honorable thing to... OWWWWWWW_

Izayoi's weight was too much on his wounded body, Inu no Taisho winced and recoiled in pain.

"Oh I am so sorry, you're in pain please let me help you, just please allow me to stay here" Izayoi said wiping her eyes.

"Izayoi" he said weakly, "name him Inuyasha" and then his once powerful body gave out.


	3. Mother and Son

The battle field was covered in corpses, a castle was burning and entire field stunk of blood and filth. In the middle of the chaos and suffering stood two pale figures dressed in noble's kimonos and extravagant armor. Behind these powerful looking figures was was massive collection of demons supporting them. The first figure was a woman with snow white hair and matching skin. Her lips were red and her marking indicated power. The man she was with was much younger but equally powerful, beautiful and intimidating.

"Sesshomaru do you think it was wise to leave your father, wounded, in command of the entire western land." The woman said giving no indication of caring.

"Father is the most powerful demon in all of the western lands, I would be ashamed of him if he died so parenthetically." Sesshomaru said, apathetic.

"Sesshomaru how can you be so callous, he is your father and he was wounded protecting us and our lands." Sesshomaru's mother jokingly scolded.

"Hehehe, you really are my son, am going back to the castle, I grow bored with these battles. Lead our men or let them die I don't particularly care for your fathers men."

Sesshomaru just stared across the battle field, ignoring his mother, "we are done here," and with that Sesshomaru continued walking through the battle field.

Without stopping or even acknowledge his mother Sesshomaru continued on. One of the smaller demons caring a two headed staff scurried behind him "well come on me DON'T YOU INTEND TO KEEP SERVING OUR LORD," the little demon screeched.

There was a collective grumble

"Lady Hikaru was cruel enough I can't bare to think what the young lord would be like," cried one of the demons.

"I would serve Lord Inu no Taisho forever but Sesshomaru is but an arrogant child," agreed another.

"I won't die for a petulant child," said a third.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ALL DON'T YOU WISH TO SERVE OUR MASTER," screeched the small and pathetic demon.

"Jaken if they do not wish to follow I have no use for them," Sesshomaru said dismissively.

"What should I do with them m'lord?" questioned the nervous Jaken.

"Kill them" and with that Sesshomaru flew off in search of more lands to conquer.

Jaken held up his staff and unleashed wave upon wave of flames burning the much larger and far more powerful demons "HA, that is the power if the staff of two heads, a gift from my great and fearsome lord" gloated Jaken who had not yet noticed he had been left behind.

"Some things will never change" sighed Lady Hikaru as she flew off in the opposite direction heading back to the castle.


	4. Izayoi Discovered

Back at the castle a very pregnant Izayoi cared for the half dead Inu no Taisho.

"My dear lady please rest, I am more than capable of caring for my master," said Myoga who was just as taken by Izayoi as his master.

"But I am in his debt, he saved me and fathered my child," Izayoi said in a soft sweet voice.

"Very well my lady but please don't over work yourself," and with that the nervous flee bounced to the window.

Izayoi continued to care for Inu no Taisho paying no attention to the flee who was now very nervously pacing in front of the window. Days past and as Myoga got more and more nervous Izayoi finally asked Myoga what he was worrying about

"Master Myoga, why must you act so worried all the time?" Izayoi asked innocently

"Well you see its all very complicated and... uhhh... there is not need for a mere mortal like yourself to be troubled by such things," said Myoga desperate not to answer the question.

"Oh please master Myoga, I have plenty of time to listen it is not as if I have anything else to do" Izayoi continued not allowing herself to be ignored

"Oh, very well I will tell you what is about to occur but I promise you will not like what you hear" Myoga warned

Izayoi nodded obediently.

"Well you see, Lord Inu No Taisho is, like most rulers promised to another and has been for the past 500 years," Myoga paused seeing the upset reaction on Izayoi's face.

_I I... should have known he was betrothed... he is after all a great demon lord his beloved must be a beautiful and wealthy demon. _Izayoi tried to compose herself.

"I am sorry m'lady but she is not like my master, Lady Hikaru despises humans and kills any who dare to cross her path, she is due to return to the castle any day now and if she finds you she will surly..." Myoga stopped as he saw the frozen look of terror on Izayoi's face.

"What do you think I shall do Myoga," Lady Hikaru said coldly.

"Oh forgive me m'lady I was merely warning this filthy human of your wrath if she does not leave immediately," cried a terrified Myoga.

"Dear Myoga, always the coward, the fact that she is even here tells me she carries Inu No Taisho's child, what do I care for a pathetic flee, a human lover, a human harlot and a half-demon child," Hikaru started, her voice smooth and cold.

W...wha...what will you do m'lady," stuttered a rather pathetic looking Myoga.

"I shall do nothing, either Inu no Taisho dies and I inherent the kingdom along with Sesshomaru or he lives and I shall rule with him and Izayoi shall remain a mere concubine," Lady Hikaru said feeling very self assured.

"Your not furious, you of all people would know the lord is not one to keep concubines.?" Myoga questioned hopefully.

"My dear Myoga since when have you known me to be violent?" asked Lady Hikaru in a mocking sweet voice.

With that Lady Hikaru flew off to the human village Izayoi had come from.


	5. Lady Hikaru's Revenge

n the village Lady Hikaru approached the grand towering manor belonging to a very well respected human samurai. She approached the entrance to the manor only to be stepped by a pair of guards.

"Stop demon, what business have you here," said the first guard in a demanding voice.

"Yeah a demon has some nerve coming to disturb our mas...," the second guard was quickly silenced by lady Hikaru

"Begone demon, leave this place!" Exclaimed the mighty looking samurai.

Lady Hikaru lunged for the samurai, poison claws aimed at his throat. The samurai pulled his kitana from its sheath and held it in front of him in a defensive position. At the last second Lady Hikaru spun behind the samurai and held her claws so close to his throat, teasing, she could kill him at any moment but restrained herself. The samurai cried out "what do you want with me demon?"

"Do you know a human named Izayoi?" interrogated Lady Hikaru.

"Fowl demon how dare a vile creature such as you speak her pure name!" the Samurai shouted.

"Oh, that woman is not as pure as you may think, you see she is about to give birth to a demon's spawn" Lady Hikaru said, taunting.

"You lie, filthy demon!" Protested the samurai.

"If you do not trust me go see for yourself she in staying in Inu No Taisho's castle." With that Lady Hikaru disappeared from behind the samurai. She missed the blood lust of battle and ventured back to her son.


	6. Enter Takemaru

Back at the castle Lord Inu No Taisho has recovered some of his strength and was insisting on tending to Izayoi.

"My Lord, please, I am fine. Tend to yourself." Said Izayoi, she lay near a window, dozing and stroking her growing child.

"Please Izayoi, my servants will tend to your every need." Inu no Taisho tried to calm his lover.

"Oh but My Lord they work so hard, I can't ask them to..." Izayoi was cut off.

"Hush Izayoi we are being watched, get down now!" Inu no Taisho started to roar.

His face went stark white and his eyes blood red. His face stretched out into canine form, his back arched and huge fangs burst threw his gums. Inu no Taisho leaned back ready to pounce. Leaping forward he pursued a near by samurai from the local village. The samurai had all ready taken off but Inu no Taisho was a raging torpedo, charging towards the lowly samurai.

He charged, charged for the safety of the village. But then a fleeting thought ran through his panicked mind.

"_If I reach the village, a savage demon such as him will destroy it all, every last man, woman and child." _Thought the samurai, who was now, rather patheticly, running in circles.

The large dog demon pinned the tiny human to the ground. The dogs massive mouth got right into the panicking humans face, letting out a bellowing voice

"**Who do you work for," **Growled Lord Inu no Taisho.

"nn...nobody, m'lord I was just out foraging, I swear it, please please let me go**... **I am the tru-tru-trusted confi...confidant of General Takemaru." The sniveling human stuttered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Izayoi screamed

Inu no Taisho transformed back to his human facade and lept to the aid of his beloved. Failing to notice the army of men hidden in the trees.

Back in the guest quarters of the castle Lord Inu no Taisho saw Izayoi laying back on the floor the was a puddle at her feet and she was screaming. His servants and already flocked to her side and an older and trusted maid of his began shooing him out.

"No men, no men!, you must go m'lord, the birthing room is forbidden for men." The grouchy old maid went back to tending to Izayoi as he left the room.

Standing outside Inu no Taisho shook as the adrenalin wore off and the pain from his wounds returned. He drew Tensegia and used it to support his weight as he made his way back to his quarters.

When the mighty Lord had collapsed in his quarters. Takemaru was stealthy making his way towards the guest quarters of the castle. Takemaru evaded guards and found his way to a huge wooden staircase and began calling.

"IZAYOI!,IZAYOI!," Takemaru called. He no longer cared if the guards heard, he only cared that his love Izayoi heard him.

Takemaru burst through the doors still calling Izayoi's name. Just then a barely awake Lord Inu no Taisho was awoken by the screams. Then he smelt it, blood, human blood. Adrenalin coursing through his veins, he lept up and charged to Izayoi's room. When he burst through the door he saw a samurai removing his kitana from of the his maids. The samurai then held the kitana over Izayoi.

"You will not harm her," roared Inu no Taisho. Takemaru stabbed a spear downwards and the Lord pounced but he was too late the spear pierced Izayoi's flesh but missed the infant half demon in her arms wrapped in a white blanket.

"Tensegia, hear my command, banish these demons of the underworld," Inu no Taisho commanded.

Izayoi opened her eyes and the lord helped her up.

"Burn this place, burn it to the ground, with that demon inside!" Takemaru commanded to his men outside.

A swarm of flaming arrows erupted from the trees outside the castle. Enveloping the castle in a hellish blaze.

"Now, my fine lord," Takemaru mocked. "I am more than willing to fight you to the death," challenged Takemaru.

"Izayoi, you must live a long full life with our child, name him Inuyasha." Lord Inu no Taisho told Izayo.

"But, what about you my lord, your injured." Cried IzayoI.

"I am not long for this world, now go, take the robe of the fire rat and protect Inuyasha" Roared Inu no Taisho. The heat of the flames had already started to re-open his wounds.

Izayoi ran out of the castle, clutching her child. He was pale like his father with short fine white hair, golden eyes and two small white dog ears. Inuyasha cried as Izayoi looked onto the burning castle with tears in her eyes


	7. My baby Inuyasha

Eight years passed and Izayoi and Inuyasha had traveled to a village in the north to escape the village that had grown to hate them. Inuyasha had grown significantly. He was about half Izayoi's size and wore the robe of the fire rat. Every morning Izayoi rolled up his sleeves and tucked up his robe so it fit.

When they came to the village they had nothing. The local temple allowed them to stay in a hut near by. During the day Izayoi worked in the temple as a servant and Inuyasha would practice his iron revere soul stealer in the forest. Sometimes he asked to play with the other village children but they told him half demons weren't allowed.

One day Inuyasha was playing by himself in the village when some human guards from a wealthy hut in the village approached him and said "This is a human village there is no place for a half-breed here."

The guards scoffed at him. Inuyasha held back tears. "Oh yeah, well one day I'll be big and strong then you'll all pay." Then he ran off.

Inuyasha ran through the village, crying over a bridge and down to the temple. His mother was sweeping outside and he ran into her arms. "Mommy, what's a half-breed?"

Izayoi just cried.


	8. Totosai's Helper

The next day after Izayoi rolled up Inuyasha's sleeves and tucked up his robe, instead of going to work in the temple Izayoi said to Inuyasha. "Baby today you're going to meet someone new, someone who will be nice to you unlike the villagers here."

"Who?" questioned a curious Inuyasha.

"He was a good friend of your fathers." Said Izayoi sadly.

This immediately got Inuyasha's attention, he had never met his father and his mother almost never spoke of him.

As they traveled Inuyasha ran excitedly ahead, snacking on berries he found and playing jakenpo with his mother. He also asked an aray of questions.

"Mommy, what does this friend of fathers do?" Inuyasha looked up at his mum, he had purple berry juice around his mouth and on his hands.

"Hehe," Izayoi laughed looking down at her ecstatic son. "Well son he makes swords for powerful demons."

"Wow, cool" Inuyasha said and he went back to running.

Inuyasha was normally a very reserved child and seeing him this happy confirmed to her she was making the right choice.

Finally they arrived at Totosai's cave. "Inuyasha this is Totosai, he was a friend of your father's" Izayoi said but Inuyasha was busy looking at all of Totosai's swords.

"Respect your elders boy,"growled Totosai.

Inuyasha turned and quickly bowed.

"Oh well, I see your looking at the sword of Rikisai, a powerful cat demon. There is a long rich history behind it." Totosai started but Inuyasha was already looking at something else.

"Ok Inuyasha, enough of that, did you see the river just outside?" questioned Totosai

Inuyasha nodded

"Why don't you help an old man out and go catch some fish in that river and I'll cook them up later." Totosai shooed him away.

Once Inuyasha left Izayoi started speaking in a hushed voice. "Totosai I must confess I have fallen ill again and the villagers are only going to get crueler to Inuyasha when I leave this world."

"I see, well I do need help around here, He can gather food and water and run errands." Totosai pondered.

"Thank you Totosai, I am forever grateful." Izayoi bowed deeply.

Inuyasha came back in carrying three fish.

"Wow what a good boy we will have plenty to eat tonight, Totosai why don't you and Inuyasha stay and chat man to man. I'll go start a fire to cook these fish." Izayoi said as she left.

"So Totosai when will I get my own sword?" Inuyasha asked.

"Soon enough Inuyasha," Totosai said patiently.

"What was my father like, was he strong?" Inuyasha continued to question

"Your father was a great dog demon, the most powerful ruler of the western lands." Totosai bragged.

"Feh, well one day I'll be just as strong as him." Inuyasha boasted.

Totosai looked annoyed but before he could say anything Izayoi came in carrying the three cooked fish. The three of them sat around the fire eating their fish.

"Inuyasha, do you like it here," Izayoi asked

"Uh-Hu," Inuyasha mumbled while quickly gobbling up his fish.

"Would you like to stay here then, here you can live as a demon." Izayoi bargained.

"You mean like father," Inuyasha said hopefully.

"Yes, like your father," Izayoi said with a hint of wistful nostalgia in her voice.

So Izayoi left Inuyasha with Totosai. For the next few weeks Inuyasha helped Totosai by collecting firewood and food as well as helping with errands and sword deliveries. However Totosai never let him forget that he was a mere half-demon. One day Inuyasha became fed up with Totosai's belittling he left for the forest. Unlike the forest he used to play in as a child this one was full of murderous demons.

"You'll be back, A half-demon will never survive the forest." Were the last words Totosai said to Inuyasha.


	9. Saved

Inuyasha was wandering through the forest looking for food. As time went by he became worried as the forest darkened.

"_Feh, I shouldn't be scared I'm half demon, I can take the demons of this forest." _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Just then a large ogre demon appeared behind him, his heavy footstep shaking the ground and signaling for Inuyasha to run. He ran, and kept running until he got to a cliff. The cliff was concave underneath so Inuyasha scampered under it to hide. Inuyasha peered up to see if the ogre demon was gone. He looked up to see the demon being slashed to bits by a spinning whip of light.

"_'Who is that?" _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha looked at the powerful figure comparing their similarities. The figure was taller but with the same silver hair as him, same golden eyes and the same pale skin. However The demon that stood before him wore nobles robes and was covered in deep purple and red markings.

"_He looks just like me!"_ Inuyasha had been taught to recognize the status of demons and thus was excited that he resembled such a powerful one. Inuyasha climbed out from under the cliff.

"Feh, I coulda taken him," Inuyasha bragged.

"You would do well to show respect when someone saves you," the demons voice was deep and cold. Hearing it made Inuyasha stand a little straighter, like he did when Totosai sold swords to demonic lords of other lands.

"So who are you anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

Before he could answer he spotted another demon slithering in the air and flung his whip and the offending demon barely missing Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha spun round to see a ivory serpent demon, twisting and contorting it's body in the air. The demon twirled to doge the whip. Seeing a chance to prove himself Inuyasha lept towards the serpent as he roared,

"Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!"

The demon fell, lifeless to the ground. Deep red blood splattered the ground mixing with the twitching ivory flesh at Inuyasha's bare feet.

"See I can take care of myself" Inuyasha was quiet proud of himself but the demon he was trying to impress had already began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up, you could at least tell me your name," Inuyasha said as he raced after this mysterious demon.

"Why do you ask half demon?" This demon didn't seen all that interested in Inuyasha but also didn't seem too irritated that he was following him

"Uh... Well because you look like a powerful demon and one day I'll be a powerful demon too," Sounding proud of himself. .

"Hum, You are a mere half demon, correct?" He observed.

"Yeah, but my father was a powerful dog demon and ruler of the western lands even with only half his power I will be a great demon" Inuyasha had just learned this information from Totosai and was glad to share this news with someone.

"You may call me Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru sounded even more distant than normal as he became lost in thought.

Sesshomaru thought back to the night on the beach before his father was fatality wounded by Ryukotsusei.

He had tried to persuade his father not to go and when he refused Sesshomaru tried to convince him to intrust his two swords Sounga and Tessaiga to him. Again he refused but he said something that now rung in Sesshomaru's

"Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" Inu no Taisho had asked him.

"_Perhaps this is what father meant, someone protect,was that what father meant protect his younger son, perhaps this half demon is the key to obtaining Tessaiga and Sounga." _Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru had been walking while lost in thought and Inuyasha had been following nervously, waiting for Sesshomaru to acknowledge him.

"Pup, I will not be hindered by a half demon child but stay out of my way and you may travel at my side." Sesshomaru said sternly

Inuyasha smiled and ran to catch up to Sesshomaru. He was secretly glad that he didn't have to travel alone.

.


	10. Talking to my Brother

Back at Sesshomaru's camp Jaken waited by the fire.

"Master your back oh I'm so glad you are back my lord." Jaken said while bowing profusely. "Oh and who's this?" Jaken asked.

"Pup, Introduce yourself," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I am Inuyasha, son of lord Inu no Taisho." Inuyasha tried to imitate Sesshomaru's manner or speaking.

"Wha-Wha-Wha the bastard child of your father Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned

Sesshomaru struck Jaken and he went flying to a nearby tree.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha tugged at Sesshomaru's pant leg. "Are we...are we brothers?" Inuyasha asked

"What do you eat?" Sesshomaru asked, Ignoring the question.

Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"Do you eat human food?"

Human food was all Inuyasha knew but he assumed Sesshomaru didn't eat it so he shook his head.

Sesshomaru passed him a piece of cooked demon flesh from the fire.

"From now on you must fend for yourself as I said I will not be hindered by a pup." Sesshomaru said as he leaned back with his own food.

Inuyasha nodded quickly and they ate in silence.


	11. Revenge of the Panther Demons

Weeks went by and Inuyasha continued to travel with Sesshomaru. Jaken didn't take well to having a half demon in their midst but beatings from Sesshomaru seemed to cure him of this. Inuyasha had done as he was told and stayed out of Sesshomaru's way. He killed lesser demons like Sesshomaru and no longer ate human food. Inuyasha occasionally asked questions about where they were traveling and today Sesshomaru seemed content to inform him of what they were doing.

"Where are we headed Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked in a very bored tone.

"What do you smell Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru seemed to ignore his question.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"Ugh, cats," Inuyasha looked disgusted.

"Panthers, the panther demon tribe has moved towards the western lands." Sesshomaru explained.

"Under lord Sesshomaru's rule he can not allow panther demons taking over his lands while he's away." Jaken continued.

"So were going back to where Father lived?" Inuyasha asked

"Hurry Inuyasha, the panthers are up a head." Sesshomaru ordered

Sesshomaru swept through the air in one majestic motion with Jaken clinging to him like a parasite. Inuyasha bounced through the forest dodging trees and branches. Most of the time successfully, Inuyasha was slower than Sesshomaru but kept pace well enough.

When they finally stopped they were in a clearing in front of an extravagant castle. In the middle of the clearing stood two panther demons. The eldest was tall in blue robes and long blue hair. She took a fighting stance. The other was shorter and only slightly older than Inuyasha. She wore a red and white kimono and had short red hair. She seemed bored and distracted.

"Sesshomaru, good to finally meet you." The eldest called out

"Who are you," Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"I am Toran and this is Karan we are descendants of the great panther demon your father killed in the last war," Toran declared.

"What does this have to do with me, I never served my father in battle." Sesshomaru answered sounding annoyed.

"We are here to avenge his death." Toran smirked

With that Toran manifested a ice spear and stabbed in Sesshomaru's direction. Sesshomaru jumped back to doge the spear then he charged forward his poison claws aimed at her throat. While this was going on Inuyasha and Karan were also fighting. Inuyasha slashed at Karan, who was dodging the blows impressively. Karan flung fire towards Inuyasha but the robe of the fire rat absorbed the blows.

"Toran, my fire doesn't work on him," Karan called to her older sibling.

"The robe of the fire rat is protecting him, rip it off," Toran called Sesshomaru took advantage the distracted Toran and his poison claws scraped her torso

Karan got closer to Inuyasha, and started slashing at his robe. Inuyasha dodged and countered the blows but eventually Karan had ripped the robe of the fire rat and had left a few flesh wounds as well. Sesshomaru was in much better shape as he and Toran fought methodically and swiftly. Though it seemed Sesshomaru had the upper hand.

Karan blasted fire at Inuyasha and it burned through his white shirt. Inuyasha ignored the pain and dug his claws into the charred flesh of his torso. He flung his claws at Karan his blades of blood manifested ripping into Karan's arm. At this point Inuyasha had lost quite a bit of blood for an eight year old but he didn't feel weak instead he felt something new, pure unfiltered rage. Inuyasha's blood was boiling. Sesshomaru turned allowing Toran to land a blow as he watched Inuyasha transform. Purple jagged markings ripped across Inuyasha's face, his claws grew double in size and his eyes glowed red.

This new Inuyasha charged straight at Karan and he tore into her. He very badly injured her arm, shoulder and chest. All this Inuyasha wanted was blood, death, and destruction. Seeing how badly hurt her sister was toran flung a barrage of ice spears. Another panther appeared slightly younger than Toran in a flowered kimono and swept the two up leaving only the smell of flowers.

Sesshomaru began to transform and chase them down but stopped when he saw Inuyasha run towards the near by village. Sesshomaru chased after him. Inuyasha got to the village and slashed the first guard he saw in half. When the next came he ripped into his torso and let his guts spill onto the ground. Inuyasha kept on killing everything in sight and screams rang through the village. The military men of the village all came out and surrounded him. Before Inuyasha's demon brain could decide who to kill next Sesshomaru joined the blood bath.

The two of them slaughtered everything in sight. As time went on Inuyasha started toying with his victims, testing his new found strength. While Sesshomaru's killing was more controlled and methodical. The village was dead, the dead filled the streets but Inuyasha's blood-lust couldn't be quenched. So he turned his wrath to Sesshomaru. Flinging himself at Sesshomaru's throat Inuyasha tried to strike Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's claws wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and he held the struggling little demon at eye level.

"Inuyasha, you will hear me, stop this foolishness." Sesshomaru's voice was strong and cold as hell but it struck something in Inuyasha and his struggling subsided. And then the full extent of his wounds tore through his small body. Only half a scream escaped before Inuyasha passed out.


	12. Just Like You

Cradling Inuyasha in his arms Sesshomaru walked back to the castle they had fought in front of just hours ago. Inuyasha's bleeding had stopped but he had not yet woken up. Sesshomaru lay Inuyasha down in his fathers chambers using his boa to comfort Inuyasha, he was just a kid after all. As Sesshomaru got up to leave when Inuyasha's eyes started to flutter and his arm reached up towards Sesshomaru.

"Please stay," said a timid Inuyasha.

"I told you I will not be hindered by a half demon pup." Sesshomaru sighed while walking back to Inuyasha and laying back down next to him, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Sesshomaru, is that what being a demon is like?" Inuyasha asked his eyes rimming with tears from pain and fear.

"A half demon is never meant to wield such power." Sesshomaru dismissed

"So if I were a full demon all I would want would be to kill?" Inuyasha looked absolutely terrified.

"Demons are meant to kill, it's what we do." Sesshomaru was still dismissive.

"So you wanted those villagers dead?" Inuyasha was more curious than ever about what it meant to be a demon.

"I wanted to kill, who was just a matter of circumstance." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"But you were in control, right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course," Was all Sesshomaru needed to say to prove his point.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, his voice weakling with tiredness. "I think, one day, I could be just like you."

Sesshomaru stayed for a while after Inuyasha fell asleep then he got up and headed for the forest.

When Inuyasha next awoke there was a cooked demon lying across from him.

"You should eat we are leaving in three days." Said a familiar voice.

"How long was I out? Inuyasha sounded fatigued.

"Two days, now eat we need to leave as soon as possible." Sesshomaru started to leave.

"Wait," Inuyasha looked at his half healed wounds and remembered what he had said to Sesshomaru "I think, one day, I could be just like you."

"I'll be ready by sundown." Inuyasha promised.

"Very well" Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

Over the next few years Inuyasha and Sesshomaru became more like companions, with Inuyasha needing Sesshomaru's protection less and less. They fought side by side conquing lands and searching for their fathers swords. Inuyasha had grown to hate humans, he was bitter and cold but slightly more cocky than Sesshomaru. Inuyasha learned of a jewel that could turn him into a full fledged demon and parted ways with Sesshomaru to find it. They vowed to meet again.

"The next time I see you I will have surpassed you and father in power." Inuyasha called out

"Oh, how disrespectful m'lord" Jaken cried to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru smirked "Shut up Jaken or I'll kill you."


End file.
